


Where's the fun in that?

by caterplina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterplina/pseuds/caterplina
Summary: Written for team sonic in Shiritori.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for team sonic in Shiritori.

There’s a glint of mischief in Yuta’s eyes. It unnerves Youngho. He knows Yuta is planning something, he can hear the clogs spinning and the brilliant idea forming. And as always, Youngho will follow. He will love it. Because even the worst of Yuta’s ideas are good. They usually bring laughter to the group.

When Yuta giggles while taking a piece of wood that holds up the couch and unbalances it, Youngho knows what’s up.

It’s so fucking silly, but Yuta laughs as if it were the most genius prank of all times.

When Taeil sits on the couch distracted, he plops down and then falls to the side. It’s absolutely ridiculous. But Yuta cackles, loudly, calling the attention of other members and earning Taeyong’s disapproval. Taeil, on the other hand, is grinning, just happy to see Yuta laughing.

And Youngho…

Well, Youngho smiles until he looks at Yuta’s cheeky face, barely containing his laughter. It’s contagious. It’s a disease of stupidity and Youngho has caught it. He laughs, a little late, and gets judged by the members. But Yuta looks so happy, it’s hard to pay attention to anything else.

“You’re so dumb,” he tells Yuta, quietly.

Yuta shrugs and walks away.

“I can’t believe you find that funny,” Youngho says after having followed Yuta to his room.

“You laughed,” Yuta replies. He lets himself fall down on his bed and lays on his back staring at a still standing Youngho. “What should I do next time?”

Youngho laughs and sits on the same bed, slapping Yuta’s stomach. The guy flexes and suddenly Youngho is hitting hard rock abs that weren’t supposed to be there.

“Oh… wow. Since when?” His hand starts to rub on the place, poking certain muscles, and making Yuta giggle loudly.

“I’m an idol. I need these… since I don’t get any lines.” Although it’s told as a joke, Youngho has heard that enough to detect the bitterness.

“Hey…” He can’t say much. He’s just had his own debut. “It sucks.” His hand stays still.

“Training, leaving your home…”

Yuta scoots to the side and Youngho lays next to him. The bed is too small for the two of them, considering that Youngho’s own bed is too small for him alone. Their arms are pressed together. They both stare at the ceiling.

“It’s hard to do everything. But the excitement, though. That moment when you’re on stage and you see the lights and hear the screaming. It’s unbelievable.” Youngho sighs wistfully. He can’t see him, but he feels Yuta nod in agreement.

“Yeah. That’s worth it.” His voice is soft; it’s lacking that certain tone that he normally uses. If Youngho were to look at him right now, he wouldn’t be able to find the usual glint of fun that usually shows in Yuta’s eyes whenever he’s talking.

Youngho’s fingers search for and brush Yuta’s. He takes Yuta’s hand in his and squeezes it. Yuta returns the gesture. They find comfort in the touch and their hands stay linked. Silence doesn’t last long.

“So…” Yuta starts. “When do you think Taeyong will confess to Taeil?”


End file.
